


A Surprise Behind Curtains

by terradog13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, M/M, Put it just to be safe, Voyeurism, dub-con maybe? not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terradog13/pseuds/terradog13
Summary: Crocodile gets a surprise visitor who quickly changes his bad day for the better





	

Crocodile let out a sigh of frustration as he looked at the papers on his desk. Running a casino was difficult work, even when it was merely a front for a plan to take over the country. For every little thing that went wrong, someone came crying to him, as if he actually gave a damn. He sat back in his chair, stretching his spine and rubbing it before moving to get a cigar. When he saw that the box was empty, he gave a growl of irritation, only then remembering that he had sent someone out that morning to get more.   
“What’s got your panties in a twist, babe?”  
Crocodile’s scowl grew as he looked behind him to see Doflamingo sitting on his windowsill.  
“And here I thought the exterminator had gotten rid of all the pests.”  
Doflamingo laughed.  
“You know you can’t get rid of me, Croc-babe. I’m like air, you need me.”  
“I’d said you’re more like an STD.”  
Doflamingo cackled and Crocodile sighed.  
“I need to go and check on the casino, so tell me what you want quickly.”   
Doflamingo brightened.  
“I’ll go with you! I haven’t seen the casino in forever.”   
Crocodile shook his head as he stood and moved to the door, opening it.  
“I’m not going down there amongst the idiots. I simply look down from above so the fools think I care.”  
“Even better! I can see the king in action.” Doflamingo stood before giving him a mocking bow. Crocodile rolled his eyes and sighed before he turned and began to walk away, a silent invitation to follow. He walked down the hall, the only sounds coming from their footsteps and the flamingo’s coat. Eventually Crocodile opened a door to reveal a dark hallway, only lit by the occasional candle and the bright light peeking out from underneath a set of curtains. As the door closed behind them, Doflamingo walked past him to the curtains in the wall, pushing one out of the way with a large hand. On the other side was a balcony which looked over the casino, a place for the masses to gather underneath their ‘king’. Crocodile stepped past him through the opening onto the balcony, only standing there for a moment before people noticed him. As he waved his hand, the people cheered for him, their so-called ‘saviour’. After a few minutes, he backed away until he was back in the hallway beside the taller man. Doflamingo smiled at him.  
“They really don’t have any idea, do they?”  
Crocodile just kept looking out.  
“As it should be.”  
He was still looking out when he heard the soft clink! of something metal behind him. Before he could turn around, his wrists were suddenly bound behind his back and he felt a wave of weakness wash over him. He tried to turn into sand, but he couldn’t. He looked behind and confirmed his suspicions.  
“Where did you even get seastone handcuffs?”  
Doflamingo snickered. “Being a warlord has its benefits, remember?”  
Crocodile closed his eyes, trying to stay calm and keep his voice level.  
“Whatever twisted play you had planned could have waited until we were back in the room.”  
Doflamingo let out an exaggerated sigh.   
“We always play there. It’s boring. Why not mix it up a little? Besides, you’re always complaining about being tired of the same thing.”  
As he spoke, Doflamingo moved the right curtain a little so that it was held back by a small hook on the wall, allowing Crocodile to clearly see the casino beneath while also freeing the large man’s hands. Crocodile’s eyes widened as he realized what the other was planning.  
“Don’t you dare, you stupid fl-” He was suddenly cut off as Doflamingo pushed him against the wall next to the entrance and sealed Crocodile’s lips with his own. Crocodile viciously bit Doflamingo’s lip, his mouth filling with that coppery taste. Doflamingo hissed and moved his head back slightly, mirroring the smirk on Crocodile’s lip.   
“So you wanna play rough, huh?”  
“It wouldn’t be entertaining otherwise,” Crocodile retorted. Doflamingo merely grinned in response. Crocodile then growled in an attempt to cover the moan that tried to escape as Doflamingo’s right hand dragged down his to chest to cup his crotch.   
“You already seem to be entertained.” He began to move his hand, roughly massaging the area, making Crocodile bend over slightly as he gasped at the sensation. Doflamingo chuckled.  
“You’re still like a teenager.”  
Crocodile scowled. “And you’re like a child.”  
Doflamingo’s smile somehow grew even wider.  
“You’re right, I am like a child. And right now, I wanna do a little show & tell.”  
Before Crocodile could say anything, Doflamingo grabbed him by his arm and roughly turned him so that he was looking out upon the casino again. Crocodile’s eyes then widened as Doflamingo bent him over slightly so that his ass was rubbing against Doflamingo’s erection. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips as Doflamingo’s hands wrapped around him, one pushing itself up into his shirt to cover a nipple while the other was shoved down into pants, wrapping around his cock. As both hands began to move, one pinching his nipple and the other firmly gripped his dick, Crocodile struggled to stay standing, to stay in control of himself. Doflamingo crouched slightly, putting his mouth near Crocodile’s ear.  
“What’s wrong, Croc? What happened to that endless self-control of yours?”  
Crocodile snarled and turned his head so he could make eye contact.  
“If you don’t close those curtains and move, I swear that when I get out of these handcuffs, I will cut off your dick with my hook and shrivel it up until only dust remains.”   
Doflamingo raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you mean this dick?” he asked as he roughly grinded against Croc’s ass. A hiss escaped Crocodile’s lips as he tried not to buck his hips back towards the other.  
“Just relax, Croc,” Doflamingo whispered.  
“If you keep struggling, someone down there might notice, and you wouldn’t want that, right? Though they did come here to be entertained after all...”  
As he said this, the hand on Crocodile’s hip moved to his belt, unbuckling it with ease before moving onto the pants. He unbuttoned them and began to slowly unzip them, dragging it out for as long as he could. When he was finally done, he pushed his hand in and took out Crocodile’s cock from inside his silk briefs.  
“Look how wet you are, Croc.” Doflamingo rubbed the liquid that was coming out across the tip with his thumb. He then began to push his thumb on the tip, adding pressure until Crocodile finally could no longer stand, his legs giving out from beneath him. The only thing that kept him up was Doflamingo’s strong grip on his chest. He tutted as Crocodile tried to glare at him.  
“They can’t see you from down there, Croc-baby. You gotta stay up and give them a show.” As he said this, he began to rub his hand back and forth on Crocodile’s dick as his other hand pinched his nipple between his nails. Crocodile bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to keep in the guttural noises trying to leave him, loathe to show any sign of pleasure to the pink bastard behind him.  
“Just let it out, we both know you want to.”  
Crocodile tried to retort, but Doflamingo chose that moment to thrust against him and grip his dick rather roughly, causing a long, low moan to leave his open mouth, his hand grasping behind him in a futile effort to hang onto something. Doflamingo laughed.  
“That’s more like it.” He then began to alternate between thrusting and rubbing Crocodile’s cock, his other hand still teasing his nipples. Crocodile felt himself getting closer with every rough thrust, reaching the cusp of control. He was grinding back on Doflamingo’s crotch when the taller man suddenly stilled his hands and body.  
Crocodile tried to grab onto the dregs of his self-control as he attempted, and failed, to ask in a calm voice,  
“What are you doing now?”  
He heard a rustle of feathers and then he felt a hand grip his hair before roughly pulling his head back to look up at the grinning man.  
“Don’t you know the magic word?”  
Crocodile’s eyes widened and expletives quickly fell from mouth.  
Doflamingo simply shook his head.  
“Nope, those definitely aren’t it. Come on, didn’t your mother tell you what to say when you want something?”  
Crocodile snarled at him, but he stayed where he was, smirking down at him. When it became clear that he would not move, Crocodile tried to weigh his options. What was more important, his pleasure or his pride? He gave a sigh as he came up with his answer.  
“Please,” he muttered quietly. Doflamingo used the hand that was not gripping Croc’s hair to cup his own ear.  
“What was that? What do you want?” Crocodile glared at him.  
“Please make me come, you feathered piece of shit.” He growled, keeping eye contact as well ashe could while the other still had his sunglasses on.  
“That’s not what I was looking for, but I suppose it’s good enough.”   
With that, he moved his hand from his ear and down to Crocodile’s still dripping cock, grabbing it and quickly moving his hand back and forth. As Crocodile reached that cusp again, Doflamingo roughly pulled his head to the side and began to suck harshly on Crocodile’s throat, right on his pulsing artery. He alternated between biting and sucking at the rapidly moving part, bringing Crocodile even closer and closer. Suddenly, he bit down hard as he gave Crocodile’s cock one last hard jerk, finally pushing him over the edge. With a guttural cry, Crocodile came, the liquid arching to reach the end of the balcony, leaving a white trail on the red carpet. Crocodile was left gasping as Doflamingo finally let him fall to the floor. He heard the small click! of the handcuffs being taken off before he felt them fall, some of his strength returning. Doflamingo gave him a kiss on the cheek before he scooped him up bridal style, moving him further down the dimly lit hallway. He bent down and positioned the smaller man so that his back was against the wall. After a few moments, he smiled softly.  
“Did you have fun, Croc?” Crocodile looked at him from behind lowered eyelids, still getting his breath back.  
“I suppose so, but what brought on the idea of some exhibition play?”  
“You said that you wanted to try before when you were at my home last time!”  
“So? I also told you not to come here unless it’s a special occasion, and yet here you are.”  
Doflamingo sighed dramatically. “You completely forgot, didn’t you?”  
Crocodile scowled. “I don’t forget anything.”  
Doflamingo raised an eyebrow.  
“So you know today’s your birthday?”  
Crocodile’s eyes widened slightly, his mind quickly trying to think of the date. He had been so caught up with keeping the casino running as well as controlling Baroque Works, that he had completely forgotten about it. Doflamingo sighed again as he took off his sunglasses and rubbed his nose. He then looked into Crocodile’s eyes, his smile finally gone.  
“When will you look after yourself,” he asked tiredly. At that, Crocodile smirked as he held out his hand.  
“A king is too busy looking after his kingdom to look after himself. That is why he has servants.”  
Doflamingo’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he chuckled.  
“Yes, your Highness,” he said as he got down to one knee and pressed his lips to Crocodile’s ring. Crocodile smiled sweetly before he placed the sharp end of his hook underneath Doflamingo’s chin.  
“Now, fix my pants. I believe we have a birthday to continue celebrating. If I had known the date, I would have had my put out my new crop to try. I’m sure that it will sound lovely as I smack your eager little ass.”   
He saw the small shiver that passed through the taller man before his hands quickly went to work buttoning Crocodile’s pants and straightening his clothes. As Crocodile began to stand, he kept his hook underneath Doflamingo’s chin so that the man looked up at him.  
“If you aren’t able to satisfy me, I’ll fuck you on one of the balconies at your palace. If I’m like a teenager as you said, then it shouldn’t be hard to do that, right?” Crocodile’s low laugh reverberated through the hall as he turned away to head to his room, an eager flamingo following behind him.


End file.
